


faint sensations

by 5SecondsofMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofMuke/pseuds/5SecondsofMuke
Summary: luke doesn't want to be used.





	faint sensations

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is shitty, but i'm going to sleep *starts snoring*

_faint sensations_

 --------------

_don't forget that love  
doesn't exist, at least not for you_

 

luke used to think, at the very least, that he would lose his virginity to somebody he married. he was kind of a traditional guy - besides, his mom would have killed him if he had meaningless sex.

although right now, he was sitting on the bathroom floor, backside stinging and tears falling freely down his face. his lungs hurt so much from crying. the realisation that he was never returning home, and that he was stuck like _this_ sunk in.

the knock on the door made him flinch.

"get out of there!" a voice barked. "or do you want a punishment?"

trying to remain composure, which was nearly impossible, luke opened the door to reveal ashton.

"we need you."

"b-but we just -" the lighter blond mumbled, trying to hide away from the glare given.

"just because you're done doesn't mean we are." the older boy dragged luke to the bedroom across from them.

calum and michael were already lying on the bed, waiting.

luke hurriedly went out of his rumpled clothes, a sob escaping from his dry throat. "c-calum," he begged, " _please_." calum usually went easy on him. the kiwi boy was the most gentlest out of the other two, and seemed to actually care.

"shut up," michael scowled, pushing luke down. "god, why are you bleeding? ashton, you went too rough."

"wasn't my fault. we'll just get someone else." ashton rolled his eyes.

luke felt like he was going to puke. he was just a toy. _so fucking useless_. he couldn't do anything. already broken, luke was nothing.

"whatever." michael rolled on a condom. "he has a tight hole, though." he immediately started to thrust into the tight walls, without preparation.

luke squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the bed sheets so tight his hands whitened. "look at me," the boy above him demanded. "fucking  _look_." luke hopelessly opened his eyes, seeing the familiar cold green eyes looking back. he hated the noises coming out of michael's mouth; it made his stomach hurt.

"michael," calum said nervously. "I don't really think it's good to -"

"shit," michael groaned, pushing deeper. "fuck, cal, can you just stay - _ugh_ \- quiet for five seconds?"

when michael finally came, pushing luke away, the younger boy curled up to protect himself.

"okay, let's find someone else. maybe a girl this time," ashton suggested.

michael wiped himself. "fuck no, I'm going to sleep."

since the two were distracted, calum grabbed luke and went to the bathroom. deeply concerned, calum lay luke down on a clean towel. "please talk to me, luke."

the blond didn't respond, trying to ignore the pain, despair - _everything_.

"lukey, please..." calum searched the drawers for something that helped luke's injury. once he found cream, he crouched down to apply it. "this might sting."

luke let out a whimper as his hole stung sharply.

calum started to cry, wanting nothing more than to help the broken boy. but he was afraid of what michael and ashton would do. if they were looking for a new person and discarding luke away, maybe calum could runaway. with luke.

although that was impossible. calum was already in deep water. along with luke, he couldn't escape them. they were stuck together, the four of them.


End file.
